1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and an antenna structure thereof, and more particularly, to a communication device having a monopole slot antenna and a monopole strip antenna integrated therein, where the operating bandwidth of the communication device covers at least 824-960 MHz and 1710-2170 MHz bands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advance of mobile technology, a mobile device needs to be lighter in weight and more compact in appearance. Meanwhile, the ever-evolving communication specification requires wider operating bandwidth as well. Regarding conventional antenna design, in order to reduce the size of an antenna while achieving wideband operation, a clearance space is generally disposed on the top or at the bottom of a communication device, such that the overall Q value (Quality factor) of the antenna drops and the operating bandwidth is increased to cover multiband operations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,932,865 B2, entitled “Coplanar coupled-fed multiband antenna for the mobile device”, discloses a multiband built-in antenna design. However, this method cannot utilize the clearance region to further increase operating bandwidth to cover more operating frequency bands.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a communication device, having two wideband operating bands that, for example, cover at least about 824-960 MHz and 1710-2170 MHz bands for the penta-band WWAN (wireless wide area network) operation, and in addition, the antenna therein closely integrates with nearby electronic elements in the communication device.